1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for tightening a clamping collar on an elongated member.
2. History of the Related Art
Clamping collars with slanting teeth are known, with a step made in a passage of a widened end of the collar provided to be traversed by the collar when placed in a loop. Tightening is effected by displacing, little by little, the tongue of the collar in the passage by means of a pawl with a gripping surface that lies in the plane of the collar.
In certain cases, i.e. when the collar must be tightened around an elongated member located in a cavity surrounding this member whose geometrical axis is parallel thereto, the conventional clamp tightening device cannot be used.
It is known, that, in gynecology-obstetrics, it is often necessary to effect a "cerclage." of the cervix of the uterus of a pregnant woman in order to avoid a miscarriage.
Up to the present time, such cerclage is effected by means of yarns surrounding the cervix of the uterus which are engaged in the flesh of the cervix in order to be suitably maintained in place.
It will be readily understood that such an intervention is traumatizing for the patient, all the more so as it requires at least local anaesthetic, with all the inconvenience that this involves.